Dearly Beloved
by xXYamgirlXx
Summary: Tales and stories from immortal creatures of the Jun rebellion in France, "As they had been in life, their movements and personalities almost seemed switched." Ships included, T for cursing, gore and general vampires. (I don't own Les Mis, or Buffy, and genres will probably change)


**AN: THERE WILL BE A POLL ON MY ACCOUNT FOR TITLES, NOTHING IS SET IN STONE YET. while your there, you should read some of my Naruto fanfic...I'm in the process of revising that right now...ALSO: I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHERE THIS IS GOING, I JUST WANTED TO WRITE IT. IF YOU HAVE SOME IDEAS, PM ME. I CAN'T PROMISE THAT I'LL USE THEM, THOUGH. **

Prologue

2000

What a damn fool he had been, sacrificing his own happiness for others. He had the right to hold himself above the others but he never had, he had been an idiot, wasting a perfect opportunity to bleed people dry, and wallow in his own wealth. Money won through nefarious purposes was the best money, after all.

And now here he stood, rescued from his ridiculous idea of an afterlife by his savior, a woman who moved with the grace of a corrupted angel; killed with ferocity of the most horrible demon, and tread in the shadows. It wasn't long before he had risen, that they had run into a group of eccentric watchers, his sire had perished so soon, and had left him to feast upon the rest of her murderers.

So here he stood, a full two centuries from his rising, and maybe a few decades added on to that, he was never quite sure of the year. Tonight, however, he planned on hunting freely for the first time in the last decade. Several slayers had been called in France, which he had killed one by one, and so he had moved to America, keeping a close eye on those who had followed him from France, they were contemporaries of his, not quite used to this glorious existence of theirs yet, despite having more than two hundred years to think about it.

His reflection on the glass stared back at him; the night was too dark and the indoor lights too bright to see through the window without glare. He gazed out at the obscure terrain; hello, California.

oOoOoOo

1833

The man with the dark hair looked upon the fair-haired man at his feet. In life he had been obsessed with this man; now, he looked back at the memories, and saw a man who had the appearance of a terrible angel; he moved with the grace with a cat, fought with the ferocity of demons, and had all the passion of men. He looked back on his own life and saw the pitiful life of a drunkard who didn't know better; he moved with all the grace of an elephant, fought with intensity of a drunk, and had all the passion of rock to anything but his ideé fixe.

Now, however, the man he had admired in his godforsaken life and had died with, groveled at his feet, realizing the error of his ways. He had always suspected that the national guard were blood-sucking demons, but he had never known what that truly meant.

As they had been in life, their movements and personalities almost seemed switched, Grantaire was much wiser than what he was before, and Enjolras noticed. Whether or not Grantaire still admired the man at his feet, he would spare his company.

oOoOoOo

1834

She looked at her husband, if that's what one could call him now. His face had changed, his smile stood out with prominent fangs, his brow stood out more than any human's. He gazed back at her hungrily. The girl stood quietly, shaking in fright, before her past husband gave her an evil smirk, and ran out of the house.

oOoOoOo

1834

The woman laughed at her accomplishments. As boyish as she had been in life, she was now, but that mattered less than it had then. Marius was her's, and would be her's for eternity. Who needed an afterlife if you had all of the nights of forever? She wore her long, wavy, brown hair down around shoulders, it was flawless in the way that only immortal's hair could be.

Her newly-risen beloved walked out of his former house and nodded, the signal that he was done here.

"Shall we?"

"Let's get out of this horrible place." They took off into the night.


End file.
